The braking systems of most modern aircraft comprise brakes having disks stacked around a torsion tube, together with braking actuators carried by a ring and controlled to apply a braking force on the disks in order to exert a braking torque on the braked wheels of the aircraft, tending to slow the aircraft down. Among the disks, a distinction is drawn between stator disks that are constrained in rotation with the torsion tube, and rotor disks that are constrained in rotation with the rim of the wheel.
During braking, the disks are subject to wear, which means that it is necessary to perform regular maintenance operations on the stack of disks in order to replace some or all of the disks in the stack so that the brake can continue to satisfy the imposed constraints on braking. Once the wear stroke of the brake stack has been used up, the stack of disks is removed from the brake and delivered to an inspection/renovation service.
In order to limit the frequency with which disks are replaced by new disks, it is thus known from document U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,751 to perform a method of renovating and using a disk from a stack of disks of a brake, which method includes a step of using the disk during two or three lives and of compensating for a reduction in the thickness of the disk after each life by assembling the disk with a complementary portion.